


Day 17

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom Allison Argent, Dom Lydia Martin, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Leashes, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub Isaac Lahey, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Allison gets Isaac a new leash for their play but Lydia is the one holding it in the end.





	Day 17

The collar sits heavily around his neck, snug but not choking. Isaac sits on his heels, his knees protesting the hard wood of the carpet. His hands lay palm down on his thighs as he looks through his eyelashes at the woman before him.

Lydia sits with her legs crossed, high heels dangling from his feet. She looks down with a smirk at Isaac. When she sees him like this, prostrate and submissive before her, she can’t help but think back to high school. Back to when she told the lanky kid with a black eye and bad haircut to come back when he rode a bike with a motor. When he did, with a leather jacket, shit-eating grin, and claws that came dangerously close to her skin, she still didn’t give him much time.

Fortunately, Allison had swooped in with misleading dimples and mischievous brown eyes, showing her just why she was wrong.

The redhead hums, her nails clicking against the table top. She glances away from Isaac, towards the kitchen where Allison is getting a glass of water. _Supposedly_. There was a time in Lydia’s life where she played dumb but there was never a time where she would’ve bought how long this is taking. Allison is up to something. Allison is _always_ up to something.

Her lips twitch when the huntress rounds the corner, back into the dining / living room combo. Her hands are behind her back, a fact both of them notice instantly. Lydia raises an inquisitive eyebrow but waits for Allison to approach, to perch on the edge of the table, and turn her body to face Isaac. Lydia glimpses what’s in her hands but doesn’t even get a chance to chuckle before she’s bringing it out.

“I got you a new leash,” she says to Isaac who’s blue eyes widen. He really does look cherubic but she’s listened to enough of his snark to know he’s not their innocent little boy toy. “The old one didn’t match your collar well.”

She unwinds the leash and kneels down beside him. He tilts his head back, exposing the long column of his neck as she snaps the leash in place. Allison stands, hand gripping the loop. The leash is firm leather, unbroken but shining nicely without any wear and tear. Lydia imagines pulling on that leash until the collar constricts around Isaac’s throat and his face turns red but she chases that image off. He likes being theirs; he doesn’t like pain.

“Don’t you think it looks nice, Lyds?” Allison turns a pointed look towards her.

“Beautiful,” she replies. “A pretty leash for a pretty boy. I think he should show us how well he walks on one though.”

Allison’s expression says what she thinks of that idea. It’s a good one. She tugs Isaac forward, onto his hands and knees, and guides him through the living room. With his back to her, she can still see the plug that she put him in this morning. _That_ had been a lot of fun. This will be too, she thinks, knowing exactly what she wants him to do as Allison brings him back to the spot he was originally seated in.

Lydia holds out her hand for the leash. She wraps her fingers around it, giving a gentle tug so that Isaac knows to crawl towards her. She leans in, so close their foreheads almost touch and her fiery hair creates a curtain surrounding them.

“You’re going to put that mouth of yours to work.”

He nods, the only affirmation she needs. Isaac doesn’t talk much unless their torturing him in bed with hands on his cock and a vibrator in his ass. He can’t stop talking then but, in play like this, he prefers to be silent. To let them take care of him, to let them make the decisions.

His hands are large on her thighs as she leans back. He pushes her skirt up and pulls her lacy panties down around her ankles. Spreading her legs, she welcomes him in. Her eyes flutter shut when his tongue touches her. He’s hesitant at first, slow and careful, as if he hasn’t done this a hundred times before. He’s damn good at oral but he knows how to play his part, how to build up to the best parts.

She feels his fingers creeping along her inner thighs. She shifts forward, giving him better access. He leans down to lick around her opening, his fingers going towards her clit. He’s usually faster by now; for a brief second, she wonders if the pace is payback for this morning. She wouldn’t put it past him. Isaac may be a good boy but he’s still a cheeky shit.

Sinking her fingers into his hair, she gives a not-so-gentle tug. He pulls away for a second to press a kiss to her inner thigh and then he _attacks_. Slow and steady is no longer the name of the game as he laps at her folds, at her sweet spots, and pushes his fingers into her, curving them just so that she sees stars.

He makes her come in no time at all, makes her screech and shake like a woman possessed. Her eyes flutter shut as her orgasm wracks her body; when she opens them again, Isaac has pulled away. She can see her fluids on his chin but that’s not what she pays attention to. It’s the slow, deep kiss he shares with Allison.

Tonight’s not over and she’s excited to share it with two people she cares most for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
